


He smells like daisies

by JamieJay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Romantic Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, asahi loves flowers, noya wants to be romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 23:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13775244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieJay/pseuds/JamieJay
Summary: Asahi-san likes flowers, like, a lot.[...]Yuu loves watching Asahi gardening [...]Valentine’s day is getting closer and closer and Noya wants to give Asahi his favourite flower [..] The only problem is, Yuu doesn’t know Asahi-san’s favourite flower.





	He smells like daisies

**Author's Note:**

> I have this ultimate feeling that Asahi loves flowers and gardening and I just wanted to write a asanoya fluffy fanfic about it.

Asahi-san likes flowers, like, a lot.

He has his own little garden at the back of the Azumane’s house with all kinds of flowers that he planted them himself and what he loves doing the most within his free time (besides cuddling, kissing and just being with Nishinoya) is taking care of his garden.

Yuu loves watching Asahi gardening, he thinks his boyfriend looks beautiful doing it, Nishinoya doesn’t care about the dirt on Azumane’s face or the sticky sweat all over him, for him, the look on his lover face, that joy, was beautiful.

Valentine’s day is getting closer and closer and Noya wants to give Asahi his favourite flower, so they can plant it together, the plan seems perfect, it is simple, they are both short on money therefore it’s a great idea for a casual date and it would make Asahi happy, which is the most important part. The only problem is, Yuu doesn’t know Asahi-san’s favourite flower.

How can he not know the favourite flower of his boyfriend that loves plants and gardening more than anything. And how can he discover it without Azumane finding out?   
Noya starts asking around the whole Karasuno if anyone knows what is Asahi-san’s favourite flower.

“C’mon, Daichi-san, Suga-san, you are his bests friends, you must know.”

“We don’t Nishinoya and you are his boyfriend, you should know it, not us.”

“Suga, pleeeeease help me, pretty please.” Yuu says as he get his knees on the ground.

“There’s no need to beg Noya, why don’t you just ask him?”

“Because I want it to be a surprise. He’s always the romantic one, I’m just the funny one, I wanna do something that will make his heart flutter just as he does to mine.”

Daichi squeezes Suga’s hand and Koushi gives him a small smile and speaks “I know the feeling Noya.”

“Nishinoya, why don’t you take him to a flower shop, then? You could tell him is a date and when you’re there you could smoothly ask him what’s his favourite flower, he wouldn’t suspect it.”

“That’s a great idea, Daichi-san! Thanks! And, please, don’t tell Asahi-san.”

They follow Yuu with their eyes as he runs home.

“Dai, did you just tell Noya to do something ‘smoothly’ ?”

“I’d never thought I’d say Nishinoya and smooth in the same sentence.”

“And he asked us to keep it a secret from Asahi... Does he know how bad you are at keeping secrets?”

x  
1 day before Valentine’s   
x

“Azumane, there’s someone asking for you outside.”

“Noya, what is it?”

“Ne ne Asahi-san, let’s go on a date today.”

Yuu thinks he sees Asahi smirking and blushing a little, but he just ignores it, because, well, it’s Asahi, it doesn’t make sense, does it?

“Is not Valentine’s day until tomorrow, right?”

“I thought about taking you to a flower shop, just as a pre date from our date tomorrow, it should be okay, let’s go Asahi-san!”

So they go, as they enter the shop it feels like the older’s eyes are sparkling, Asahi’s just like a child, he wants to see and buy everything. Yuu makes a mental note to thank Daichi later because this is the best, that’s the first time he is not the childish one and definitely not the cute one.

Asahi feels his boyfriend eyes on him and turn to Nishinoya blushing.

“Erm... it’s my first time on a flower shop. Before my nanny would always buy me the flowers so I could plant them.”

“So cute.” Noya says with a smile.

Obviously, Asahi gets as red as a tomatoe.

They spend half an hour just looking around, when Noya thinks it’s the right time to ask him.

“Asahi-san, what’s your favourite flower?”

“So you finally asked me, huh?”

“What?!” Nishinoya screams turning some angry eyes them.

“Sorry, sorry.” Asahi apologies to the people at the shop “Don’t shout. Suga told me, well, actually I think Daichi told me, because he couldn’t stop fidgeting and I asked him what was he keeping from me and Suga told me while laughing at Daichi’s frustrated face. Didn’t you know Daichi’s terrible at keeping secrets?”

Yuu curses the couple under his breath and says “It was suppose to be a surprise! It’s unfair that you always surprise me and make me fall even more in love with you and you always do it perfectly. The only time I have a good idea it gets ruined.”

“Hey...” Asahi says as he holds Noya’s hands in his “You have lots of good ideas, besides, if it weren’t for you we would be running around in circles ‘til today. Even if I already know what you planned we can still do it. I’d love to garden with you and just be together at home tomorrow.”

“I wanted to have a picnic outside after we planted the flowers as well.”

Asahi chuckles. “I’d love to do that.”

“I love you, Asahi-san.”

Azumane’s eyes open wide as these words enter his ears. None of them have ever said it before and of course Noya would say it first. Asahi pulls Nishinoya to a corner where people aren’t able to see them and bends to kiss his boyfriend.

“Yuu, I love you. Thank you for always thinking about me.”

They buy daisies.

They change their clothes to old ones when they get to the Azumane’s house so they won’t dirty their uniforms. They agreed Noya should sleep there so they can spend the whole Saturday together. Asahi’s parents are traveling.

When they finish planting the flower Noya asks “Why daisies?”

“Because of its meaning.”

“Which is?”

“True love.”

Noya can’t help smiling at how cheesy Asahi is, but that was one of the things he found adorable about his cute little giant.

They kiss and Asahi keeps watching Yuu at close, every single gesture, and in the end he can’t stop thinking about the real reason he loves this flower in particular.

He smells like daisies.

Yuu Nishinoya smells like daisies.

 


End file.
